hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Danula Planetwide Cyclone Season
The basin While the season is planetwide, all activity occurs in one ocean. The seasons use the Lucarius Wind Scale, with categories 1 - 9 The seasons officially run from June 1st to December 1st. However the most active season ran from June 3rd, 2017 to June 2nd, 2018 The season There is currently one storm active. Lucarius Wind Scale (LWS) Tropical Depression: Under 39 mph(> 33.9 kn) Tropical Storm: 40-54 mph(34.8-46.9 kn) Severe Tropical Storm: 55-69 mph(47.8-60.0 kn) C1 Tropical Cyclone: 70-84 mph(60.8-73.0 kn) C2 Tropical Cyclone: 85-99 mph(73.9-86.0 kn) C3 Tropical Cyclone; 100-119 mph(86.9-103.4 kn) C4 Severe Cyclone: 120-134 mph(104.3-116.4 kn) C5 Severe Cyclone: 135-149 mph(117.3-129.5 kn) C6 Severe Cyclone: 150-169 mph(130.3-146.9 kn) C7 Severe Cyclone: 170-189 mph(147.7-164.2 kn) C8 Severe Cyclone: 190-199 mph(165.1-172.9 kn) C9 Severe Cyclone: 200-224 mph(173.8-194.7 kn) Seasonal forecasts Hurricane Anguilla Anguilla formed on 16:00 GMT June 22nd as Tropical Depression 01. The DWFC began tracking it on 18:00 GMT. Within 2 hours of the first advisory it intensified into a Tropical Storm. At 24:00 GMT it had winds of 45 mph. At 12:00 GMT June 23rd it reached 55 mph intensity and Severe Tropical Storm status. At 18:00 GMT it's intensity reached 60 mph and first warnings were issued. It peaked at 70 mph and 989 milibars on 18:00 GMT June 24th. The storm held Cat 1 intensity for 24 hours. It weakened to STS status by 24:00 GMT June 25th. At 12:00 GMT June 26th it was a minimal STS. Within 6 hours it weakened below STS intensity. Between 12:00 and 18:00 GMT June 27th it turned Post - Tropical. By 24:00 GMT it weakened to TD intensity. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT June 28th. It made no landfalls. Subtropical Depression Two It formed at 06:00 GMT June 28th. It peaked at 18:00 GMT. It turned Post - Tropical by 24:00 GMT. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT June 29th. Tropical Storm Barthelemy It formed at 12:00 GMT June 28th. it reached TS intensity on 18:00 GMT. It peaked at landfall as a 45 mph 1003 mbar TS at 24:00 GMT. It dissipated at 12:00 GMT June 29th. Tropical Storm Caroline It formed at 18:00 GMT July 2nd. It reached TS status at 12:00 GMT July 3rd. It peaked at landfall as a 50 mph 1001 mbar TS at 24:00 GMT July 3rd. It weakened below TS status at 12:00 GMT July 4th. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT July 5th. Hurricane Daniel It formed at 18:00 GMT July 3rd. It intensified steadily at 5 miles per hour / 6 hours, and reached TS intensity at 24:00 GMT. It reached STS status at 18:00 GMT July 4th. It reached hurricane status at 12:00 GMT July 5th. It reached Cat 2 status at 06:00 GMT July 6th. It became a 100 mph Cat 3 Major at 24:00 GMT July 6th. It's currently peaking as a 115 mph 964 mbar Cat 3. It's expected to weaken slowly and hold Cat 3 intensity for more than 2 days. Storm names # Anguilla # Barthelemy # Caroline # Daniel # Emilia # Frederic # Gertrude # Harvey # Irene # Jose # Katherine # Lenny # Margharet # Nathan # Opal # Philippe # Rita # Stan # Tammy # Vince # Whitney Category:Fictional basins